ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Arkadiusz Czerepach
Arkadiusz Czerepach (Artur Barciś) - (ur. 1966odc. 17 Honor parafii) - jedna z pierwszoplanowych postaci serialu Ranczo oraz głównych w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje. W pierwszych sezonach był kawalerem, od serii V mąż Lodzi, z którą tworzy bezdzietne małżeństwo. Czerepach to bardzo inteligentny, ale również wyjątkowo podły i nieliczący się z ludźmi mężczyzna. Jego największą pasją jest polityka, zdobywanie władzy, a co za tym idzie – dużych pieniędzy. Do perfekcji opanował on manipulację ludźmi, ergo: wyborcami, nie waha się podjąć ryzykownych działań, aby zdobyć wysokie stanowisko. W seriach I – IV był postacią jednoznacznie negatywną, wręcz odrażającą – cechował się bezwzględnością, nieuczciwością, wyrafinowaną perfidią. Nie miał skrupułów przed niszczeniem innych ludzi, a szczególnie przed rzucaniem poważnych, choć niesłusznych oskarżeń. W seriach V – X Czerepach zmienia się w postać bardziej przyjazną widzom, a dzieje się tak za sprawą miłości, która połączyła go z Lodzią jeszcze w serii IV. Arkadiusz staje się wizjonerem, szeroko patrzącym strategiem i wybitnym spin doctorem polskiej sceny politycznej, wraz z Koziołem, a potem i Olą zamierza sięgać po najwyższe stanowiska w państwie. Przez czas trwania akcji serialu Arkadiusz piastował wiele różnych stanowisk: był sekretarzem gminy, prezesem Radia Wilkowyje i gazety Lustro Gminy, zastępcą wójta i jego osobistym doradcą przed wyborami, przewodniczącym domu kultury w Wilkowyjach, przewodniczącym rady parafialnej, dyrektorem biura senatorskiego Kozioła, posłem z ramienia PPU, a w końcu wicepremierem RP. W filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje jest pracownikiem Regionalnej Izby Obrachunkowej, przeprowadzającym inspekcję w Urzędzie Gminy Wilkowyje. Według wypowiedzi senatora Kozioła Czerepach jest ateistą. Stwierdzenie to jest poparte w dużym stopniu działaniami samego Arkadiusza, który nie ma skrupułów przed zdejmowaniem krzyży w obiektach użyteczności publicznej, a w kościele pojawia się tylko, gdy zachodzi wyraźna polityczna potrzeba. Przed akcją serialu Czerepach, podobnie jak wójt, w przeszłości należał do PZPR - nie był jednak tak gorliwym komunistą jak Kozioł, jeszcze przed samorozwiązaniem partii przestał opłacać składki członkowskieodc. 14 Sztuka i władza. Zdarzało mu się w czasach PRL donosić na swojego przełożonego, jednakże jak zarzeka się sam Arkadiusz, odpowiednie pisma wystosowywał tylko do Urzędu Wojewódzkiego albo do Komitetu Wojewódzkiego PZPR, ale nigdy do Służby Bezpieczeństwaodc. 118 Kto tu rządzi. W przeciwieństwie do Pawła Kozioła, ma ukończone studia wyższe na kierunku agronomicznymodc. 11 Wspólny wróg. O prywatnej przeszłości Czerepacha właściwie nic nie wiadomo. Zagadką pozostaje, gdzie się urodził i gdzie mieszkał do czasu ślubu z Lodzią, ponieważ jego własny dom nigdy nie został ukazany w serialu. Arkadiusz nie wspomina o żadnych członkach rodziny, ani bliższej, ani dalszej, przez co nie ma nawet pewności co do tego, czy pochodzi on z terenów objętych fabułą serialu. Nie zostało również wyjaśnione, jak Czerepach znalazł się w wilkowyjskim urzędzie gminy. Można przypuszczać, że stanowisko sekretarza gminy zdobył dzięki powiązaniom politycznym (zwłaszcza znajomości z Koziołem) oraz nieustępliwemu i wrednemu charakterowi. Choć nigdy nie był uczciwy, był prawdopodobnie jedynym (oprócz Lodzi) pracownikiem urzędu gminy, który miał jakiekolwiek kompetencje - między innymi tylko on potrafił obsługiwać komputery i znał dyrektywy unijne. Seria 1 thumb|przed Urzędem gminy Arkadiusza Czerepacha poznajemy jako sekretarza gminy, który powraca do pracy po dwutygodniowym kursie unijnym. Wierny wójtowi, pochlebia mu często powtarzając słowo: "geniusz". Wiele uczy się od przełożonego. Czasem podsuwa swojemu pracodawcy różne pomysły, często dotyczące sprawy z Amerykanką. Widząc, jak Witebski zbiera w swojej sondzie ulicznej same krytyczne uwagi pod adresem Kozioła, dzwoni na policję, by ukarała polonistę. Jego działaniem kieruje strach przed reakcją wójta oraz obawa przed zakończeniem własnej kariery. W czasie konferencji prasowej, spowodowanej dziwnymi zjawiskami w domu Solejuków, tłumaczy dziennikarzom na prośbę wójta, że zdjęcia latającego krzesła Witebski sfabrykował, co oczywiście było niezgodne z prawdą. Gdy Czerepach i wójt dowiadują się, że do Wilkowyj przyjadą kontrolerzy z Unii Europejskiej, próbują zatuszować swoje przekręty poprzez upicie delegacji. Plan jednak nie powodzi się, bo Kozioł tuż przed ich wizytą w strachu wypija cały alkohol. Arkadiusz, wraz z księdzem, Lucy i Kusym przyjmują i oprowadzają zagranicznych gości. Tymczasem zbliżają się kolejne wybory. Czerepach zostaje wciągnięty przez proboszcza do współpracy w tajnym komitecie wyborczym, który będzie popierał fikcyjną kandydaturę w osobie Lucy. Pomoc Arkadiusza w gruncie rzeczy opieriała się na tym, aby donosić wójtowi o kontrolowanych przez proboszcza i Lucy fikcyjnych programach wyborczych amerykańskiej oponentki. Gdy Arkowi udaje się, zgodnie z planem, podsunąć Pawłowi Koziołowi strategię i program wyborczy Lucy, wójt nie podejrzewa podstępu i jest bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Za radą Czerepacha przysięga jeszcze w kościele, że dotrzyma każdego punktu z programu wyborczego w następnej kadencji. Po oczywistym i planowanym wycofaniu się Lucy z wyborów, Kozioł zostaje wybrany na kolejną kadencję. Pijany Arkadiusz Czerepach wyjawia całą intrygę swojemu przełożonemu. Wściekły wójt próbuje zabić Czerepacha siekierą, jednak ten cudem ucieka. Seria 2 thumb thumb|Wygnanie Czerepacha Czerepacha śpiącego w przedsionku kościoła budzi zdenerwowana Michałowa. Następnie Arkadiusz prosi księdza o przyznanie mu pracy na stanowisku kościelnego. Pleban nie zgadza się, ale proponuje, by sekretarz wrócił do dawnej pracy. Czerepach wraca do urzędu i próbuje zemścić się na wójcie. Najpierw robi bałagan w gminnych dokumentach, potem instaluje we wszystkich urzędowych komputerach wirusa - w efekcie którego na ekranach widnieje napis "Wójt jest złodziej". Wściekły wójt zastaje Czerepacha w pracy i daje mu naganę z wpisaniem do akt, po czym go zwalnia dyscyplinarnie. Załamany Arek zostaje zaproszony przez Ławeczkowiczów na Mamrota. Opowiada im, jak ważną rolę pełnił jako sekretarz gminy. Na prośbę bezradnego i bardzo osłabionego stratą głównego sojusznika Wójta, Więcławski namawia Czerepacha do powrotu do pracy. Gdy zostaje przeproszony przez budowlańca w imieniu Kozioła, wraca na stanowisko sekretarza. Na zlecenie wójta Czerepach tworzy statut Country Clubu i jego regulamin. W czasie otwarcia nowej knajpy, Arkadiusz ucieka wraz z doktorem Wezółem, gdy widzi zamieszki przed budynkiem. Lucy chce, aby Czerepach pomógł jej w założeniu Uniwersytetu Ludowego. Ten jednak źle rozumie propozycje Amerykanki i podczas jednej z kolacji w dworku próbuje uwieść Lucy, i z zaskoczenia zaczyna się dopierać do niej. Na ratunek jej przybiega Kusy, który darzy sekretarza kilkoma ciosami, a następnie wyrzuca go z posiadłości. Później Czerepach postanawia założyć, za pozwoleniem wójta, teczki osobowe wszystkich liczących się mieszkańców Wilkowyj. W sejfie ukrywa także dokumenty dotyczące Wójta i Księdza. W międzyczasie dostaje pod opiekę praktykanta Fabiana Dudę, którego od razu nie darzy sympatią, bo uważa, że działa on na polecenie przełożonego. Gdy Kozioł dowiaduje się o ukrytych na niego tajnych dokumentach, postanawia ostatecznie pozbyć się Czerepacha z urzędu. Nie zwalnia go jednak, lecz wysyła na półroczne szkolenie samorządowe do Brukseli. Arkadiusz nie chce się na to zgodzić, ponieważ boi się latać samolotem i nie zna języka, jednak posłusznie wyjeżdża do Belgii. Seria 3 W III serii Czerepach wraca z Brukseli z dużą ilością pieniędzy, specjalistycznego sprzętu i nowym pomysłem na przejęcie władzy. Zakłada on stację radiową Radio Wilkowyje i lokalną gazetę Lustro Gminy, które mają za zadanie ośmieszyć i obnażyć występki różnych mieszkańców Wilkowyj, w tym głównie Wójta. Na wspólnika wybiera sobie polonistę Witebskiego, kusząc go prawdopodobną posadą dyrektora szkoły. Później jako spikerkę zatrudnia Klaudię Kozioł, córkę Pawła oraz wynajmuje profesjonalną ochronę. Jednocześnie rozdaje też darmowo odbiorniki radiowe, w których na prośbę Czerepacha zostają zamontowane podsłuchy. Arek wynajmuje dzieci Solejuków, aby robiły zdjęcia do jego brukowca. Afery, które ujrzały światło dzienne przez media Czerepacha zdawały się nie mieć końca. Arkadiusz zatrudnia nawet Lodzię, mając nadzieję na to, że wyrzucona z pracy księgowa znacznie obciąży Pawła Kozioła. Kres jego poczynaniom zostaje położony wtedy, gdy okazuje się że w radiach, które dostali wszyscy mieszkańcy w prezencie, ukryte są nadajniki podsłuchowe. Dodatkowo okazuje się, że Czerepach w Brukseli wykorzystał jedną z kobiet i oszukał ją na 30 tysięcy euro. Po tych wydarzeniach Arkadiusz Czerepach znowu ucieka z Wilkowyj. Seria 4 thumb|Arkadiusz wraca do urzędu Czerepach znów wraca do Wilkowyj, aby pomóc wójtowi wygrać wybory samorządowe i objąć po raz trzeci stanowisko wójta, a sam żąda dla siebie stanowiska jego zastępcy. Kozioł zgadza się na propozycję i od tej pory nieustannie działa w sojuszu z Czerepachem. Ten wymyśla, według niego najskuteczniejsze, metody powtórnego dojścia do władzy. Kandydatura Lucy wydaje mu się nie utrapieniem, lecz nawet pewnego rodzaju pomocą dla wójta. Korzystając z wiedzy i technik manipulacji, których nauczył się w Brukseli, Czerepach snuje coraz to nowsze intrygi i poucza Kozioła, jak ten ma się zachowywać, by objąć jeszcze raz stanowisko wójta, jednak sam zainteresowany nie daje się łatwo przekonać, co do środków, które stosuje Arek. Aby udowodnić przełożonemu swoje umiejętności, Czerepach zakłada się z wójtem, że uwiedzie cichą i skromną panią Lodzię. Oczywiście udaje się mu to, jednak Arkadiusz nie spodziewa się tego, że zakocha się w księgowej bez pamięci. Czerepach doskonale umie wykorzystać sprowadzone przez Lucy komputery do własnych celów. Proponuje Witebskiemu założenie Internetowej Telewizji Wilkowyje oraz wyemitowanie debaty pomiędzy dwoma kandydatami. W czasie publicznej debaty pomiędzy Lucy a Pawłem Koziołem, doprowadza do kłamliwego oskarżenia kandydatki, jakoby ona zatrzymała dla siebie 56 000 zł za wiejskie komputery, pomimo, że sam odbierał te pieniądze od Lucy. Zdruzgotaną Amerykankę dobija on jeszcze podrabianymi wpisami na internetowym forum. Ponadto Czerepach wpada na pomysł zrobienia spotów wyborczych. Wymyśla też, że Wójt, aby miał większe poparcie, musi tymczasowo pogodzić ze swoim bratem - księdzem. Dzięki zniesmaczonej zachowaniem swojego ukochanego Lodzi, na jaw wychodzą wszystkie oszustwa Czerepacha i Wójta. Ten pierwszy, porzucony przez swoją ukochaną, nie może sobie dać rady z prawdziwym, szczerym i płomiennym uczuciem. Kilka razy dostaje kosza od księgowej, jednak ta lituje się wreszcie nad zakochanym Czerepachem i wybacza mu wszelkie występki. Seria 5 Arkadiusz i Lodzia są już małżeństwem. Czerepach nie może jednak mieszać się w sprawy polityczne, więc działa jako dyrektor domu kultury w Wilkowyjach. Ta funkcja wyjątkowo mu uwłacza - Arek słusznie uważa, że się na takim stanowisku marnuje. Gdy pojawia się pomysł założenia pierwszej w Wilkowyjach apteki, Arkadiusz, aby zdobyć zgodę żony na interesy z wójtem, postanawia pomóc Lucy, Halinie i Lodzi w walce z kłopotliwym radnym Myćką. Ostatecznie intryga się udaje, jednak na miejsce Myćki kandyduje sam Kozioł. Arkadiusz jako jedyny w gminie wie, że apteka i cały przemysł farmaceutyczny są czwartą władzą na świecie, toteż nie przestaje knuć ciągle to nowych intryg. Potęgę farmacji ujawnia, gdy udaje mu się wmówić ludziom, że czeka ich epidemia meszek, na których jedynym lekarstwem jest olejek goździkowy, sprowadzony przez Kozioła po wyjątkowo niskiej cenie. Pomaga także Proboszczowi wydostać się z tarapatów finansowych, w jakie wpędził parafię ksiądz Robert, jednak na początek każe mianować się przewodniczącym Rady Parafialnej. Pieniądze pozyskuje on w bardzo nieuczciwy sposób. Najpierw dość wygórowanie wycenia różne przedmioty, które da się poświęcić, potem w nikczemny i podły sposób handluje miejscami na cmentarzu. Ksiądz chce początkowo interweniować, jednak gdy widzi, ile zarobił Czerepach, przymyka oko na jego występki. Ostatnim - i najbardziej szalonym - pomysłem Czerepacha było rozszerzenie asortymentu apteki o wodę ze świętych źródełek. W ten sposób wilkowyjska apteka została pierwszą w Polsce, w której można było nabyć takie "specyfiki". Część zysków ze sprzedaży wody trafiała do kasy parafialnej - za potwierdzenie autentyczności. Sam Arkadiusz wplątuje się znów w polityczne interesy z byłym wójtem - w kościele ogłasza Pawła Kozioła kandydatem na senatora. Seria 6 thumb|W dniu zaprzysiężenia Senatora thumb|Senator z Czerepachem przed Sejmem W szóstej serii Czerepach jest już dyrektorem biura senatorskiego Pawła Kozioła. Początek mają nieudany. Kozioł najpierw udzielił wywiadu będąc nietrzeźwy, a kilka dni później uczestniczył w transmisji telewizyjnej będąc po spożyciu środków psychotropowych. Czerepach mimo to pomaga Koziołowi wyjść na prostą. Dalej wszystko idzie "jak po maśle". Arkadiusz ma różne pomysły, jak zwiększyć popularność Senatora i wypromować go w mediach przede wszystkim jako człowieka broniącego praw najsłabszych. Nie wszystkie jednak jego zagrywki są uczciwe - między innymi przypisuje sobie i senatorowi autorstwo "rewolucji" w wilkowyjskiej szkole, która była zapoczątkowana przez Kusego i nauczycieli. Niemniej stać go też na ludzki gest (choć nie do końca, bo miał też w nim interes) - "załatwił" w Ministerstwie Edukacji medal dla dyrektorki, która znalazła się dużych opałach po kontroli z kuratorium. W ostatnim odcinku razem z byłym wójtem zakładają PPU (Polską Partię Uczciwości) - pomysł założenia własnej partii narodził się w głowie Czerepacha we śnie. Seria 7 thumb|Czerepach z Dudą thumb|W biurze Senatora Czerepach jest sekretarzem generalnym PPU oraz dyrektorem biura senatorskiego byłego wójta. Wpada na pomysł zrobienia senatorowi reklamy na winie. Gdy jego żona, Lodzia ma wyjechać do Brukseli na szkolenia unijne (wbrew własnej woli), Arkadiusz postanawia rzekomo wspierać ukochaną w nieszczęściu. Tak naprawdę uważał, że Lodzia powinna wziąć udział w kursach, w celu otworzenia się na świat i rozwoju zawodowego. Pod wpływem słów Kozioła zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że w Brukseli jest pełno wyposzczonych mężczyzn i zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji. W obawie przed niewiernością żony, postanawia użyć wszelkich środków w celu skontrolowania Lodzi. Z pomocą Solejukowej, która zna wiele języków, łączy się z satelitami belgijskimi, dzięki którym jest w stanie namierzyć ukochaną i sprawdzić gdzie się aktualnie znajduje. Nie pasuje to Senatorowi, gdyż dowiaduje się od Witebskiego, że usługa, z której korzysta Arkadiusz jest bardzo droga, a na domiar złego wykorzystuje on do tego pieniądze przeznaczone na kampanię reklamową senatora. Paweł pociesza Czerepacha, uświadamiając go, że ich żony zawdzięczają im stanowiska, oraz żyją głównie z ich utrzymania. Arek uspokaja się, lecz dalej żyje w niepewności. Wszelką wątpliwość co do wierności Lodzi rozwiewa wysłanie Dudy do Brukseli. Fabian powiedział, że chciałby mieć tak wierną żonę jak Lodzia, oraz jest jej wdzięczny za wyciągnięcie go z depresji. Czerepach zapoczątkował w Wilkowyjach antyklerykalizm, który został odparty przez kobiety z Wilkowyj, z Michałową na czele. Zaczęło się od kłótni Arkadiusza z księdzem, w sprawie poparcia PPU przez kościół. Po odmowie duchownego, mężczyzna gości w instytucjach publicznych i zmusza właścicieli do zdejmowania krzyży ("symboli kultu") ze ścian, pod groźbą zgłoszenia do prokuratury. Kobiety odpierają natarcie Czerepacha okupacją biura senatorskiego. Kozioł chcąc uniknąć sensacji w mediach, nakazał Arkowi dogadać się z księdzem. Gdy okazuje się, że poparcie PPU w sondażach stoi w miejscu, Czerepach wpada na pomysł zrobienia reklamy na piwie, wiedząc że piwo jest lepszym środkiem promocji niż wino, ze względu na większe zapotrzebowanie wśród ludzi. Angażuje do tego Bacułę, właściciela browaru Tur. Biznesmen zgadza się na umieszczenie wizerunku partii na etykietach, w zamian za pierwsze miejsca na listach wyborczych dla siebie i najbliższej rodziny. Gdy Lucy zostaje aresztowana, razem z Koziołem dochodzą do wniosku, że to senator jest głównym celem ataku. Za pomocą dyktafonu udaje mu się wyciągnąć odpowiednie informacje od człowieka z prokuratury w Radzyniu - Jędrusia, syna kuzynki Wezółowej. Razem z senatorem udają się do Warszawy, by stanąć przed ich głównym wrogiem politycznym - Kowalskim, który jest prowodyrem całego zajścia. Dzięki intrydze Kozioła, poseł każe prokuratorowi zwolnić Lucy z aresztu wydobywczego. Seria 8 Czerepach ma problem, ponieważ prezes partii przed zbliżającymi się wyborami parlamentarnymi traci wiarę w sukces partii i podupada na zdrowiu. Kiedy Senator przyznaje się Czerepachowi, że coś go ściska za mostkiem, ten wpada totalną panikę. Szuka wsparcia u w Klaudii, a gdy dziewczyna podchodzi do rzekomo złego stanu zdrowia ojca dość obojętnie, błaga pryncypała na klęczkach, aby ten dał się zawlec do Wezóła. Doktor niczego niepokojącego nie stwierdza, ale przerażony ewentualnością zawału Czerepach, zapiera się niczym Rejtan, że bez stosownych zaleceń i recept nie wyjdzie. Kolejnym problemem, z którym musi się zmierzyć Czerepach wraz ze swoim szefem to kwestia parytetu w partii. Okazuje się, że w szeregach PPU nie ma żadnej kobiety. Kozioł wpada na pomysł, jakoby ich żony miały namówić koleżanki z urzędu, aby te zapisały się na listy wyborcze. Sytuacja komplikuje się, kiedy Halina i Lodzia chcą zapisać się do partii. Kozioł wykazuje się sprytem i zapobiega zapisaniu się do partii zarówno Haliny jak i Lodzi. Tak potraktowane kobiety mszczą się na mężach, a nazajutrz Czerepach i Kozioł, widząc swoje "kadry" postanawiają przeprosić żony. Czerepach i Senator są wysoce zaniepokojeni postępowaniem swoich żon, które od chwili, gdy zostały wpisane na listy wyborcze jako kandydatki do sejmu, przestały się liczyć z ich zdaniem, a do tego zaczęły wydawać pieniądze bez opamiętania. Arkadiusz jednak wpada na sprytny pomysł, jak doprowadzić do tego, aby panie same zrezygnowały z miejsc, które gwarantowałyby im karierę parlamentarną. W tej sprawie dzwoni do zaprzyjaźnionego dziennikarza, który zjawia się w Wilkowyjach następnego dnia w celu przeprowadzenia wywiadu z Haliną i Lodzią. Kobiety, które "nie czują się najlepiej", proszą swoich mężów, aby ci zaradzili jakoś całej sprawie. Czerepach i Senator podejmują "interwencję", przez co "punktują" u swoich żon. Przypadkiem odkrywa romans Haliny z aptekarzem. Kiedy od żony dowiaduje się o romansie Senatora z Moniką, z racji zbliżających się wyborów, nie chcąc skandalu postanawia zareagować. Razem z małżonką najpierw udaje się do Lucy, która postanawia nie mieszać się w cudze sprawy. Następnie Arkadiusz prosi o pomoc Michałową, która kładzie kres obydwu romansom. Pewnego dnia na wieś spada plaga fotoreporterów, którzy śledzą każdy krok członków partii. Kiedy Czerepach i Kozioł zostają "uwięzieni" w biurze, ten drugi wpada na genialny pomysł, który polega na zamianie ubioru. Czerepach i Senator zamieniają się ubraniami z Pietrkiem i Hadziukiem, przez co szefowie partii mogą spokojnie wrócić do domów. Wpada na genialny pomysł jak przekonać ludzi do głosowania na ich partię. Razem z Senatorem prosi Pietrka, aby ten nagrał kilka prostych piosenek na rzecz partii. Kiedy materiał jest już gotowy, Czerepach organizuje w biurze badanie pokazowe, którego celem jest poznanie opinii publiki. Teledysk okazuje się strzałem w dziesiątkę, bowiem ludzie zgromadzeni w biurze są zachwyceni inicjatywą szefostwa PPU. Po udanych dla partii wyborach, Kozioł proponuje mu stanowisko wicepremiera w rządzie. Zaskoczony Czerepach przyjmuje propozycję. Zostaje napadnięty i pobity przez niedoszłych senatorów - Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćkę Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje W filmie Czerepach pojawia się już na samym początku, jako postać wampira w koszmarze Wójta. Potem okazuje się, że przeczucia Pawła Kozioła były słuszne - Arkadiusz puka do drzwi urzędu gminy jako kontroler Regionalnej Izby Obrachunkowej. Od razu chce on znaleźć wszelkie niedopatrzenia, którym winny byłby wójt. Nawet próby korupcji przez Kozioła nie odnoszą skutków i Arkadiusz zaczyna kontrolę. Jako hotel Czerepach wynajmuje sobie jeden z pokojów w dworku u Lucy, która boryka się chwilowo z brakiem pieniędzy. Jest gościem dość uciążliwym, we wszystkim widzi niedostatki. Któregoś popołudnia wskazuje tajemniczej limuzynie drogę do dworku, za co otrzymuje pewną kwotę pieniędzy. Okazuje się, że pomaga w ten sposób Louisowi, byłemu mężowi Lucy. Chociaż na posesji Amerykanki dochodzi niemal do rewolucji, spowodowanej niespodziewanym przyjazdem jej byłego męża, Arkadiusz mieszka tu dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czerepach bardzo wyraźnie chce się wkraść w łaski Louisa. W rozmowie, którą obaj panowie prowadzą w języku angielskim, wychodzi na jaw, że Arkadiusz ma pomóc Amerykaninowi w zabraniu Lucy do USA i w zamian za to dostanie dworek. Czerepach dostrzega, że rozmowę podsłuchały dzieci Solejuków. Tymczasem w urzędzie gminy Fabian Duda, aby przypodobać się kontrolerowi, przynosi stos podejrzanych dokumentów, Czerepach przyjmuje to jednak dość oschło. Proboszcz zaprasza później Arkadiusza na plebanię i próbuje go zniechęcić do ostatecznego pogrążenia wójta, jednak Czerepach pozostaje niewzruszony na błagania księdza. Także kolejne kilkakrotne próby przekupienia, podejmowane przez wójta, spełzają na niczym. Czerepach oświadcza, że jedna z rozmów była nawet przez niego nagrywana. Gdy Paweł Kozioł jest już na granicy wytrzymałości, Arkadiusz postanawia pójść na pewną ugodę. W zamian za niedokładne skontrolowanie gminy, Czerepach żąda przywrócenia go na stanowisko sekretarza gminy oraz zwolnienia Fabiana, co wójt posłusznie wykonuje. Na końcu okazuje się, że Czerepach spiskował razem z Louisem przeciwko Lucy - to on naprowadził Amerykanina na trop jego byłej żony. Wściekły Kusy przychodzi do urzędu gminy tylko po to, aby mocno uderzyć Czerepacha w twarz tak, że ten traci przytomność. Ciekawostki *Chociaż Czerepach jest jedną z pierwszoplanowych postaci, występującą od 1 serii, to nigdy w serialu nie został ukazany jego własny dom. Po ślubie Czerepach zamieszkał u swojej żony, Lodzi. *W odcinku 83. Czerepach wyraża zdumienie, gdy dowiaduje się, że w Belgii używa się nie tylko języka flamandzkiego, ale również i francuskiego. Tymczasem w II serii Czerepach sam był w Belgii, a dokładniej w Brukseli, więc powinien się orientować, w jakich językach można się tam porozumieć. Cytaty * Geniusz... * "Jakże podobna zimie jest rozłąka Z tobą, radości przelotnego roku! Jaki chłód czułem, w jakich żyłem mrokach! Jaka grudniowa pustka była wokół! A przecież właśnie przechodziło lato I jesień płodna, cała w złotych plonach, Niosąca wiosny urodzaj bogaty Jak owdowiała i brzemienna żona. Lecz dla mnie były te plony dojrzałe Gorzkim owocem mego smutku tylko, Bo czym bez ciebie jest lato wspaniałe? Gdy ciebie nie ma ptaki nawet milkną Lub taki smutek rozbrzmiewa w ich śpiewie, Że drżąc przed zimą, liść blednie na drzewie." - sonet ten (Sonet XCVII Williama Szekspira) Arkadiusz przeczytał przez megafon pod balkonem Lodzi, by ta wybaczyła mu jego podłość wobec Lucy. W odpowiedzi na jego wyznanie miłości, Lodzia oblała go wiadrem zimnej wody *'"W dobie fotografii cyfrowej, fotografia nie jest już dowodem." - '''do redaktorów z Lublina, dementując nadprzyrodzone zjawiska w domu Solejuków *'"Zwycięzców się nie sądzi" '- do Kozioła, przed wyborami na drugą kadencję *'"Każdy wie, że to był tylko taki żart." - do Lodzi, po aferze ze wspólnymi zdjęciami Lodzi i wójta *"Będziesz miał, grubasie, sieć komputerową. Aż się zdziwisz."' - po zainstalowaniu wirusa, który sparaliżował komputery w urzędzie gminy *'"Gówno wiedzą. Przepisów nie znają, dyrektyw unijnych nie znają, nawet komputera obsługiwać nie potrafią. A jedno co mają w głowie, to «do siebie, do siebie, do siebie». Ja jeden w całej gminie kwalifikacje mam. Wszystko dla tego wójta robiłem. Wszystko! Świątek, piątek, do nocy. Wszystko! (...) A on mnie na bruk! Za krwawicę moją! Za lata najlepsze gminie oddane! Na bruk!!! Jak psa!!!"' - wyznania świeżo zwolnionego Czerepacha po wypiciu Mamrota w towarzystwie bywalców Ławeczki *'"Wilkowyjski książę Filip!"' - o Kusym *'"Ty się psychiką wójta nie przejmuj. To jest urządzenie proste. Tam nie ma co się zepsuć."' - do Dudy *'"Ksenofobia pełna miłości! Dziadek z Wehrmachtu na peronie we Włoszczowie!"' - do wójta *'"Teraz jest moda na uśmiechniętych."' - do wójta *'"Ale polityka to jest tylko taka gra..."' - do Lodzi *'"Ale ruchy, ruchy, redaktorku!"' - do Witebskiego *'"To jest prywatny koncern. Tu się pracuje!"' - do Witebskiego *'"Wójt tak do intrygi w rękawiczkach nadaje się, jak ja do baletu radzieckiego."' - do wójta *Wójt:' "Łgać to ty potrafisz jak nikt!"' Czerepach:' "Od wójta się nauczyłem! Lepszej szkoły nie ma."' *'"Ja kocham tylko władzę - to jest jedyne uczucie któremu się poddaję."' - do Wioletki *'"Ja jestem jak jastrząb - latać muszę wysoko, wizje, strategie snuć."' - do Lodzi *'"Polityka, pani Michałowo. Czysta polityka."' - do Michałowej na plebanii *'"Takie pomysły mam, że za parę lat to tutaj sobie ksiądz proboszcz drugą katedrę Notre Dame postawi. A może nawet Licheń."' - do księdza *'"Moja pensja ma ograniczać naturalną ludzką skłonność do korupcji."' *'"To ja z tego buraka, z tego kartofla, senatora zrobiłem..."' - o wójcie *'"To jest nowa jakość marketingu politycznego. Przełamanie wszystkich barier. Strzał w samo serce wyborcy, w jego świadomość i podświadomość! Jak wynalezienie prochu, koła, żarówki, promu kosmicznego!"' - o winie Kozioł Mocny *'"No Churchill po prostu."' - o senatorze *'"Geniusz"' - o wójcie / senatorze, gdy ten wymyśla nieoczekiwane (i trafne) rozwiązania trudnych sytuacji *'"Pani Dyrektor kochana, przecież wójt głupi nie jest, policji na was przed wyborami nie wyśle, ale np. zarząd komisaryczny wprowadzić może. Panią dyrektor pewnie dyscyplinarnie, no a pana doktora w kamasze chyba zmobilizuje."' - do Wezóła i Dyrektorki szkoły *'"A wy najwyżej wieloma laty będziecie się do sądu odwoływać, ale to mi się w was właśnie podoba, że wy tak wszystko na jedną kartę jak straceńcy, pięknie. Gratuluję, gratuluję odwagi."' - do Wezóła i Dyrektorki *'"Puszkę na ofiarę obok postawić nie zaszkodzi. No, ludzkiej hojności barier stawiać nie można."' - do proboszcza, któremu nie podobał się pomysł sprzedawania medalików w aptece i ich święcenia "za odpowiednią ofiarą". *'"Hotel to nie koniak, a ty nie astronom, żeby się na gwiazdki oglądać." '- do Dudy, którego wysyła do Brukseli, żeby śledzić Lodzię. * '"Lepiej mieć na głowie pantofel niż rogi"' - do Senatora (który był nieświadomy romansu swojej żony) * '''Jeszcze 10, 15 lat i celebryta niczym się od polityka różnił nie będzie"' - do Senatora * "Pani chuchnie, pani dyrektor! Partia Uczciwości na żaden skandal nie może się narażać."- do Wiesławy Oleś * "Ja się urodziłem dla polityki, rozumiesz?! Nawet jak śpię, to intrygi wymyślam! Ja się nią karmię, oddycham nią! Bez polityki jestem niczym, niczym... jak wydmuszka jakaś, jak zombie..." - do żony *'"(śmiech) ...I ty myślisz, że ja tego nie nagrywam?"' - do wójta, gdy ten kolejny raz zaproponował mu łapówkę (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Żyjemy w końcu w państwie prawa."' - gdy postanowił obciążyć Fabiana Dudę winą za wszystkie zaniedbania w urzędzie (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Ksiądz: "A co na to wszystko pańskie sumienie? (...) Ani trochę się nie odzywa?" Czerepach: "Przepraszam... Nie rozumiem." '(Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Czerepach: '"Siepaczy nasłali, jak psa jakiego wściekłego po wsi gonią, nogi mdleją, tchu brakuje, to koniec, koniec!" ' Ksiądz: '"Spokojnie panie Czerepach, niech pan siada, niech pan siada. Jakich znowu siepaczy?" Czerepach: "Uzbrojonych, po zęby, kolbami w drzwi załomocą, runą żelaznym wojskiem, przed siebie grom!" Cytaty o Czerepachu * "Czerepach, jak ja Cię czasami tak słucham, to ja se myślę, czy mój ojciec dziewięć miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem gdzieś twojej matki na zabawie nie spotkał. No bo taka zgodność genetyczna to się rzadko trafia, naprawdę." - Paweł Kozioł *'"Szuja kaprawa, ale człowiek jednak"' - Pietrek *'"To żmija, to bydle, padalec"' - Wójt *'"Czerepach to jest taki facet, że jak jest miły, to znaczy, że... albo ci właśnie wyciąga portfel z kieszeni, albo wbija nóż w plecy."' - Kusy * "'''Szuja ale bardzo zdolna panie wojewodo" - '''Kozioł o Czerepachu (mówi to do portretu wojewody) Zobacz też Postacie: *Leokadia Paciorek *Paweł Kozioł *Fabian Duda *Carol oraz inne: *Tupecik Czerepacha *Koncern medialny *Radio Wilkowyje *PPU Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Parlamentarzyści PPU Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym